


Toeside Turns

by gaynfubar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a bit of fluff, Angst, Clexa Endgame, Drinking, F/F, Multi, Not too much, Skiing, Smut, Snowboarding, Snowboarding AU, Well a bit of angst, also more ships, le sex, more characters will be listed soon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynfubar/pseuds/gaynfubar
Summary: Clarke attempts to learn how to snowboard and finds herself crashing into people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I've had this idea for a few weeks but wasn't sure if it could turn into a proper fic. This part is just a little intro, let me know what you guys think!

_Head up, use your shoulders, keep your weight forward._

_Knees bent, stay on one edge, stick your arms out to help you balance_.

Octavia’s many instructions replayed again and again in her head, but Clarke couldn’t seem to make it work.

Finally, her back foot started to come around to her side, the heel edge of her snowboard catching the plowed snow. Clarke began to turn to the left and thankfully slowed as well. She bent her knees even more as if about to take a seat on an invisible chair and brought her right foot further forward so her board was now perpendicular to the slope. She came to a near halt, now facing down the slope.

_Alright, now time for a toeside turn._

“Lean on your front foot,” Clarke repeated to herself shifting her weight to her left foot. She twisted her body and her board began to straighten.

Her board was now parallel to the slope, right foot behind her left, and she was gaining speed.

 _Okay, now TOESIDE._ Clarke attempted to make a toe side turn, but her exhausted body refused to coordinate with her brain. She tried to force her feet to shift but they just weren’t. She hated toeside turns. The movement felt unnatural and she almost always lost her balance.

Her eyes focused back on what was in front of her and in that moment, she wished she had just fallen.

A skier was right in front of her, only a few yards away. They weren’t moving, looking up the mountain as if trying to find someone or something behind Clarke. The person's gaze went straight over the struggling blonde, which meant they didn't see her. _Shit._

Clarke froze. She couldn’t turn, she couldn’t move. She was about to plow right into this person.

Clarke yelled out and braced herself.

She hit the person with a loud _umph_ , she braced for impact with the cold ground, hoping a stray ski wouldn’t hit her in the face.

But the second impact never came.

Clarke wasn’t standing, but she was still upright. She opened her eyes in confusion and was shocked to see a pair of kind green eyes staring at her.

The woman chuckled and Clarke was even more confused.

Clarke looked around and realised the woman had caught her. Her skis were in the shape of a V, stopping the pair from sliding down the hill. Her arms were wrapped around Clarkes, holding the rookie snowboarder up.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Clarke was flustered and tried to get her board to stay put under her.

The woman reached down and grabbed the nose of her board to help Clarke get stable.

The woman slid down just a bit to give Clarke a bit more room, but kept holding onto Clarke’s arms just in case.

“Hey,” the woman gained Clarke’s attention, “You okay?”

“U-um yeah, thank you, I have no idea how you did that, I’m so sorry!”

“No need to apologise, we’ve all been there before,” the woman pulled down her neck warmer to speak.

That’s when Clarke realised the person who had caught her donned a bright red one-piece ski outfit with the letters ESF printed near her right shoulder. She was a ski instructor.

Clarke had barely managed to hold herself steady when a snowboarder in a white coat came to a sudden halt beside her.

“Clarke, you’re meant to _avoid_ people,”

“Oh my god Octavia I tried!” Clarke exclaimed momentarily distracted.

“Will you be alright?” The woman interrupted before the two friends went off on one of their usual tangents.

“Oh yes I’ll be okay, thank you so much for not letting me roll down the hill taking out every other person. Its my first day,” Clarke said sheepishly.

“Oh don’t worry about it, just glad I saw you in time. Here’s a tip, keep your arms out,” the woman raised Clarke’s hands so they were stretched out, “now when you want to go into a turn, swing your arms first, that will turn your torso. Then, although it may feel weird, but the more weight on your front foot, the easier it’ll be to make the turn.”

Clarke did her best to absorb all this information, but it was hard when she noticed just how pretty the woman was.

Thankfully, before she could make a fool of herself her best friend interrupted once again.

“You good Clarke?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

The woman smiled once more before turning her attention back to whatever she was doing. The blonde said one last thank you before the instructor sped off.

“Time to take a break?”

“Yeah, please,” Clarke huffed.

 

* * *

 

The two girls, one blonde one brunette, made their way to a restaurant set up on a large flat area in the middle of the slope. They unbuckled their snowboards and stuck them into a mound of snow so they were sticking up, then made their way into the building.

Warmth immediately engulfed the pair and they unzipped their jackets. They took a seat as they waited for their hot chocolates to arrive.

“So Clarke, I know useless lesbians are a thing but what about useless bisexuals?”

“What?!” Clarke looked up.

“Seriously Clarke, the way you were looking at that ski instructor, if I wasn’t there she’d probably think you were a mute. I know how you freeze when you see someone so pretty.”

“Wha- O, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke huffed.

“Mhm, keep lyin’ to yourself babe,” Octavia laughed

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her best friend, slightly annoyed that she knew her so well. But yeah, Octavia was right, Clarke was lying to herself.

“Whatever, it’s not like I’m ever gonna see her again.”

Octavia raised her eyebrow, then a wide grin spread across her face. She nodded in the direction just behind Clarke.

Clarke turned her head, then whipped it right back around.

“O! I literally bulldozed right into her! It was so embarrassing!”

The other girl couldn’t help but laugh until she saw the frown Clarke was giving her. “Hey I mean it could’ve been a lot worse. Technically you didn’t even fall, plus she seems nice enough.”

“Octavia, there are so many reasons why we need to stop talking about this. First, I don’t even know her name, nor does she know mine. Second of all, she’s probably already forgotten about me. Third, we barely even spoke. Fourth, I’m not a stalker. Fifth-“

“Alright, alright, I was just teasing,” Octavia chuckled but gave up her gag as their hot chocolates arrived.

But as much as Clarke wanted to forget the whole incident, Octavia was right. Those bright green eyes, the sweet smile and beautiful face had not left her mind. But what could she do, she knows absolutely nothing about the girl. And it will probably stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based off an actual experience of mine (I'm a decent boarder now, thank goodness). Let me know what you think and if I should continue it! Thanks :


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head out for another day on the slopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo so I decided to continue this :) Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think and if you want anything specific to happen!

Clarke slowly followed Octavia down the slope. The past couple days had given her a year's worth of bumps and bruises, but she was finally finding her balance and not falling flat on her butt every time she attempted to turn. Octavia stuck her arm out and pointed in the direction they were going to go. ‘Snowpark’, the sign read. _Oh boy._

The pair went through a tunnel and the ground flattened out. Emerging from the short tunnel, they slowed to halt behind a small crowd.

The snowpark was simple, clearly made for beginners and for people first learning tricks. There was a small kicker to the far left, and a much larger one on the far right for bigger jumps. In between were various rails, boxes and jibs.

“You sure you don’t wanna give it a go?”

“O, it takes all my effort to just stay standing. Do you want me to die?”

Octavia chuckled, “Alright, I’ll come right back up after this then we can head down.”

Clarke made her way over to the side and took a seat. She watched her best friend make her way to the queue.

Clarke’s attention turned to a small group of people lining up to take on the bigger jump. Not many people had braved it, and most who had ended up falling over.

Just like everyone else was doing, Clarke had watched the first two people do a trick in the air, one grabbed the edge of their board, the other did a 180 spin, but as they landed they wobbled, not quite hitting the sweet spot, then fell down.

Clarke turned to the last person heading towards the jump. Clarke could tell from the way they glided down the slope they more skilled than the others. She silently hoped this stranger would land their trick.

The snowboarder popped their board, grabbed the edge, then kicked their foot out to the side. It was as if they were moving in slow motion. Then, unlike the others, this person landed effortlessly, only slowing to a halt at the bottom of the hill.

It was clear the rest of the crowd were just as impressed as Clarke overheard a “damn did you see that” and “shit, that was so sick.”

Clarkes turned her attention back to Octavia who was coming up to the front of the other queue.

When her turn came, Octavia hopped, turning her board so that it was parallel to the slope. She sped towards the smaller of two jumps and as she got to the edge, jumped and touched the edge of her board. She landed at a slight angle, Clarke saw her arms flail in the air for a bit before she fell on her back. She tumbled down the rest of the hill before jumping back to continue down the slope.

Octavia loved snowboarding but had only recently been confident enough to make an attempt at jumps.

“Snowpark already huh?” a voice from behind her made Clarke jump.

Clarke whipped her head around, “Excuse me?”

“Sorry, I recognised your jacket and board,” the person lifted their goggles and Clarke immediately recognised her.

Then she realised the blue and beige jacket looked familiar.

“Wait, was that you?!” Clarke exclaimed, pointing towards the big jump.

The woman laughed, “Yeah that was me.”

“I thought you skied?”

“I do both. I prefer to board but there are more ski classes to teach, which is what I’ve been doing the past couple weeks. So, already taking on the park?”

Clarke laughed at the outrageous idea, “Oh, absolutely not. I’m just waiting for a friend.”

“Ah, well how is the snowboarding going? Are you enjoying it?”

Clarke wasn’t expecting the woman to keep talking and had to quickly compose herself before responding, “Oh um yeah, I haven’t hit any more people if that’s what you were wondering. Thanks again for that by the way,” she gave an awkward chuckle. “I’m slowly finding my balance.”

“Well, if you need any help, I only teach a three-hour morning class that ends at 11:30, after that I could give you some tips if you’d like?”

Do all instructors casually offer free lessons? Clarke wondered.

“Oh thank you but I think I’ll be alright. That’s really kind of you though.”

“Well, if you say so. I’m Lexa by the way,” the woman stuck out her hand.

Clarke returned the handshake. “Lexa,” she repeated, “I’m Clarke.”

“Nice to properly meet you Clarke. My friends are calling me, I should probably get going. All the best though, just make sure you have fun!” and with that the woman, Lexa, sped off.

“‘Sup Clarke,” it wasn’t two seconds before Octavia showed up with a grin that spread from ear to ear. “What was that all about?”

“Oh she said hi, apparently she recognised my jacket and board. I mean someone crashing into you would be pretty memorable I suppose. Then she also offered to teach me a bit, that’s all,” Clarke shrugged.

“And you said…?”

“Oh I said I was fine.”

Octavia responded by smacking Clarke against her helmet.

“What was that for?!”

“She was flirting, dumbass.”

“No she wasn’t.”

“Did she introduce herself?”

“Yeah her name is Lexa.”

“And did she offer you lessons with ESF or just to chill with her?”

Clarke opened her mouth to respond, but couldn’t think of what to say. She turned her head to see if Lexa was still around, but she was already headed towards a rail. The two girls watched her jump up, turn 90 degrees and slide down the rail before turning once again to land the trick.

“Damn, she’s hot and impressive.”

“I know,” Clarke said before she could stop herself.

Octavia shook her head, “Useless, Clarke. Useless bisexual.”

* * *

It was just past 3 pm when Clarke and Octavia returned to their hotel room to find their best friend lying on the sofa, watching TV.

“Hey ladies, how was it today?”

“Oh hey Raven, you’re back early.”

“Yeah, I’m finally free, well ish. I might be able to join you on the slopes tomorrow.” Raven had been asked by her former boss to help with his hotel as their senior engineer had to leave abruptly, leaving the small team of engineers and mechanics quite lost.

The three girls decided it was an opportunity to go skiing overseas, I mean who doesn’t want to go to the French Alps.

“Sweet! Oh, and guess who we saw again today?”

“Cute guy who kept falling over?” Raven quipped.

“Even better, the ski instructor Clarke crashed into.”

“The hot one? Oooh, tell me more,“ Raven sat up.

“Oh my god, nothing happened.” Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends.

“Her name’s Lexa, and she was most definitely flirting with Clarke,” Octavia corrected.

“Damn, Clarke get in there!” Raven put her hand up for a high five.

Clarke weakly returned the high five, glaring at the brunette.

“Anyways,” the blonde said wanting to change the subject, “what’s for dinner today?”

“Ooh, there’s some local DJ playing down at that bar tonight, some people at work were saying she’s quite good. Maybe we could have dinner then head over there for drinks?”

“That sounds good, I’ve been looking forward a little night out.”

The girls took turns taking a shower, then Clarke applied heat rub to the entirety of her legs in an attempt to reduce her soreness.

The girls opted for black jeans and a nice top before donning their coats.

"If anyone gets lucky, lock the damn door," Raven quipped as they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happened but I wanted to put this up to let you guys know there will be more!


	3. The Girls Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to a bar, so does Lexa and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's been over a month and yall probably forgot about this but if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy! I felt bad for not being around for a while so I made this one longer (and fun stuff ensues)

As the lights dimmed and the DJ turned up the volume, the girls moved to a booth in the corner of the room. Several groups had started drinking much earlier than them and they had already started dancing. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were still sitting, but were well on their way.

“So, Raven, tell us about this girl at work,” Clarke said, glad the conversation had moved away from the ski instructor, Lexa.

“Oh god she’s so hot, but also so intimidating. As in I don’t even know what to do with myself when she’s around.” Raven groans before finishing up her fourth cocktail.

“I’ll go get another,” O said walking towards to bar.

“Three Rum Punches please,” she said to the bartender.

Looking around, she saw the place had really filled up. Most tables were occupied and a small crowd had begun to gather in front on the DJ, who was really impressing her.

Then she saw something that caught her eye. Or should she say someone.

Smirking, she waited for the bartender to return before adding to her order, “And three tequila shots, please.”

She brought the cocktails back to their table only a few steps away before returning to pay and grab the shots.

“O, you’re crazy.”

“Oh trust me, you’re gonna need them,” the smirk had not left her face.

“Why..?” they eyed her.

Octavia turned her head to look at a small group of people at the opposite end of the place.

“Oh my god,” the other two said simultaneously. Octavia had expected that response from Clarke, but not Raven.

“Wait, you know them Rae?”

“That’s the girl you guys, the girl from work. The one on the far right.”

They all turned their heads back again. “Shit you’re right, she’s fit.”

“Wait, who were you looking at O?” Raven questioned.

“Girl on the left, that’s Clarke’s ski instructor.” Clarke would have rolled her eyes at that comment, but she was too busy staring.

Lexa’s hair was down, perfectly wavy, resting on one shoulder. Clarke had only seen her in full ski gear and she didn’t know what to do now seeing her in skinny jeans and a plain white top. It was doing  _things_ to her.

“Clarke? Earth to Clarke?” Octavia had been waving her arms in front of the girl for a few seconds before she noticed.

“Yup, yeah I’m here.”

“Clarke, you should go over,” Raven teased.

“Oh absolutely not, why don’t you go over?” Raven accepted the challenge.

“If I go, you go?” The dark haired girl hopped off the bar stool, flashed her friends a grin and sauntered off.

“Man, if I had an ounce of confidence that girl has...” Octavia muttered.

The two girls watched their best friend walk towards the table across the room. She tapped the girl on the shoulder, who turned to her and flashed a flirty smile. They talked for a moment and the girl introduced Raven to her friends, pointing at each of them. After a few more moments Raven looked back at them, to which Clarke quickly looked away.

Raven came back a couple minutes later, “So Clarke, your turn?”

“Nuh uh, I did not agree to this,” Clarke was already so nervous. She wasn’t meant to see this girl again.

Raven laughed, “Fine, but don’t worry. I told them we’d go over and hang out in a bit.”

“Raven!”

“Rae, you’re a genius,” Octavia was trying to hide how amused she was that Clarke was going to have to socialize with the ski instructor.

“Anyways, what about the girl from work, Rae?

“Oh her name’s Anya, she’s so hot, but I don’t even know if she’s into girls.”

“That smile she gave you, plus the Dr. Martens? Pretty sure she’s at least a little gay.”

Octavia chuckled as she saw her two friends looking over at the other table, minds flipping inside out as they tried to figure out what to do with their emotions. She placed two shot glasses in front of them and lifted her own, “To me being able to sleep tonight!”

They laughed and clinked glasses before tipping the alcohol down their throats.

The tequila left a trail of fire that trickled down her throat and into Clarke’s stomach. Her nerves had begun to calm, and she hoped that this shot would put her even more at ease.

It seemed to work as not much longer later, the thought of joining that table didn’t seem all too bad. The music picked up and Octavia was getting restless containing her dancing to the bar stool, “Guys, lets go dance!”

They made their way to the edge of the crowd, drunkenly waving their hips and bopping to the music. The two girls didn’t realize when Raven stepped away. The second they noticed, they saw her coming back with Anya, Lexa and two guys.

“Hey guys, this is Anya, from work. This is Murphy, Roan and Lexa. I believe you’ve met,” she said raising her brow at Clarke.

Octavia and Clarke greeted everyone, repeating their names as they didn’t really hear Raven over the loud music.

“Hey, Clarke, how’s it going?” Lexa had somehow moved next to the blonde. An hour ago, she would have been losing her shit, but thankfully the alcohol was already cursing through her bloodstream.

“Hey Lexa, I’m good, very bruised but I’m having loads of fun.”

“I’m glad. I didn’t realise you knew Raven. Anya’s been talking about her y’know,” Lexa had leaned in so they could hear each other better. Clarke could feel her breath against her ear and her heart skipped a beat.

“Really?”

“Yeah, pretty sure she has a crush on her.”

“Anya’s gay?”

“Very.”

“Raven hasn’t shut up about her either, so things should be going well for them tonight,” They both watched their friends shamelessly flirt with each other.

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you into girls as well?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah I am,” Clarke’s cheeks went red.

“Cool,” Lexa flashed her a smile.

_This fucking woman_ , Clarke thought to herself.

The two groups had merged quite well, everyone enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t long before the crowd grew to fill the rest of the empty space. The air had gotten hotter as drunken bodies occasionally bumped into them.

Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand and lifted her arm twirling the girl, they hugged at laughed. “Raven looks like she’s having a good time.”

Clarke looked over to see Anya’s arms around her best friend’s waist, the two dancing closely together. She smiled, work had been stressing her out and it was nice to see her enjoying herself.

“What about you? How’s Lexa?” Octavia flashed her a knowing grin.

Lexa had been not so subtly flirting with the girl, but Clarke was doing the thing where she smiled back and didn’t let herself get to close. At first it was she told herself there was no possible way a woman like Lexa would want anything to do with her, she probably acted this way around everyone. But after a while Lexa hadn’t stopped, nor had she moved from her position next to Clarke.

"They all seem like good people, Clarke, you gotta stop backing up every time someone's into you. I'm just sayin', text us if you end up somewhere else tonight," Octavia winked. 

* * *

 

Lexa had brushed it off when Clarke denied her offer to help with her snowboarding. She was probably straight and wasn’t getting the hint. She was slightly annoyed as Clarke was beautiful and seemed really nice, but did her best to forget it.

But when she entered the bar, the light reflecting off her blonde hair had caught her eye and she was now unknowingly staring.

“Damn, Lex, you really got your eye on that girl, huh?” Anya teased.

“Nah, plus she’s probably not gay.”

“Oh please, as if that’s ever stopped you before,” Roan poked.

Everyone but Lexa chuckled. It was true, Lexa rarely failed to bring whoever it was she was hitting on home.

“Well, she’s sitting with that girl from work. Maybe I can go over and find out for you,” Anya nudged her friend as they sat down in a booth.

“Eh, of they stick around, I’ll find out soon enough,” Lexa said cheekily, earning an “oh for fucks sake,” from Murphy.

* * *

 

As the group of new friends danced and talked, Clarke had kept her feet and body pointed slightly towards Lexa. The girl  _was_  into her, well at least Lexa was pretty sure.

Since they had moved to the dance floor, Murphy, Anya and Lexa had each bought everyone a round. Their dancing had gotten less graceful and their drunk was showing. Everyone’s inhibitions were slowly disappearing and no one could have guessed that they had just met that night.

It took a while for Lexa to notice that everyone else was occupied. Raven and Anya were giggling to each other, talking about god knows what. Octavia had gone off with the guys to the bar.

She turned to face Clarke and took a step closer.

“So are you just here for vacation?” Lexa questioned, though really it was just an excuse for her to place her hand on Clarke’s waist and bring her closer.

“Yeah, Raven’s working here so we figured why not, free accommodation and all that.” Lexa was so close Clarke could feel the body heat radiating off of her.  

She expected Lexa to take a step back after speaking, but she didn’t. Clarke looked up to make eye contact with the slightly taller woman and the blood rushed to her cheeks as a wave of heat flooded her.  _God she was hot_.

They danced together, it only took a few moments with Clarke’s hands to make their way around Lexa’s waist. Their drunken hands roamed ever so slightly, careful not to push too far too quickly.

Clarke’s body was hot, her heart beating quickly.

Lexa glanced down at Clarke’s lips, then back up to her eyes. The lust and desire she saw matched hers and she leaned forward. Clarke’s lips were soft as Lexa kissed her gently. When she felt her kiss back, she leaned in even more and pulled the woman closer.

* * *

 

Clarke quickly texted her friends with one hand as the she was pulled out the door by the other. She knew she had had quite a bit to drink considering it was about 2oC outside and she wasn’t that cold. Despite that, she was thankful when Lexa draped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to share her warmth.

The two women spent the 15 minute walk giggling about anything and everything. Lexa stopped at the side of an apartment building and took a while to unlock the door. They stumbled up a couple flights of stairs before finding Lexa's apartment. Clarke laughed as once again Lexa struggled to open the door.

Clarke thought she lost her footing but Lexa had just pushed her back against the closed door, hands on her waist and lips pressed against hers.

Lexa ran her tongue against the other woman’s lips and she parted them in response. It wasn’t long before the coats came off and they made their way into the bedroom.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Lexa had climbed on top of Clarke, straddling her waist, and was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Clarke breath was ragged and heavy as warm hands rubbed up and down her sides. When it finally clicked in her head that this was really happening, Clarke reached up and gently clawed at Lexa’s back. Her fingers slipped under Lexa's shirt, trailing along her defined oblique muscles, gasping as she felt her chiseled torso.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and tilted her head up so that she could kiss her, lightly biting on her lip. She didn’t know a moan could turn her on so much.

Lexa’s hands continued to roam, feeling her up then moving back down. She lifted the hem of Clarke's top, pulling it up and off. 

Her hands continued their exploration and paused as they reached the edge of her jeans.

Clarke arched her back, begging for Lexa to continue. 

So she did. She pulled Clarke's jeans off before stripping herself of her own shirt and jeans.

Lexa ghosted over Clarke's neck with her lips before sucking on the soft skin. Her teeth bit down as she slipped her fingers between Clarke's thighs. She groaned as she felt the wetness through the thin fabric, and stroked her slowly.

“Fuck, Lex..” Clarke didn’t want to be the only one feeling like this and shoved her thigh up between Lexa’s thighs.

The brunette responded by grinding down, momentarily stopping her fingers as a wave of pleasure spread from her core.

Lexa shuffled her body down, leaving trails of kisses against soft skin. Clarke felt her pause just short of where she wanted her most and looked down.

“May I?”

Clarke was huffing, “Please.”

Without hesitation Lexa lowered her head and pressed her tongue against Clarke, still over her panties.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Clarke groaned.

Lexa chuckled but also didn’t want to wait any longer, so she quickly pulled off all remaining clothing and settled back to where she was. She stopped half an inch away, just long enough to feel Clarke begin to squirm.

In one quick motion, she used her fingers to part her folds before swiping her tongue firmly along her slit. Clarke’s deep moan encouraged her to go further.

She painted circles around Clarke’s clit, clockwise, then counter-clockwise. She made zig-zags then she gently sucked on it. She rubbed her fingers along restless thighs before wrapping her hands around them to keep Clarke close as the woman began to writhe under her relentless pursuit.

“Oh my god, Lex..” Clarke breathed as shockwaves ran through her body.

Clarke arched her back as Lexa slipped a finger easily into her before added another. Lexa could tell Clarke was getting close as she began to rock her hips against Lexa’s constant tongue.

Her fingers pumping at a steady rhythm, tongue lapping at the incredible heat radiating from the gorgeous girl wrapped in her arms, Lexa sped up even more.

Clarke gave up biting back her moans as her climax drew near. Her moans grew louder as she grew closer. Fingers pressed against her clit and orgasm flooded her body.

A loud groan escaped as her body tensed and submitted to intense waves of ecstasy. This woman was absolutely incredible.

It took her a second for the pulsing to slow as Lexa moved up to lay gentle kisses against her neck.

“Jesus, Lex…”

Lexa chuckled against her skin as she waited for Clarke’s breathing to return to normal.

As much as Lexa loved pleasing the woman under her, she had been incredibly turned on hearing the sounds Clarke was making. She was still straddling Clarke’s thigh and pressed herself down on her as she continued nipping at her neck.

Clarke must have noticed her desperation because Lexa quickly felt hands exploring her body. Fingers ran over her ass before digging in her skin, pulling Lexa even closer.

Before she could protest, she felt fingers dip under the fabric of her underwear and head straight for her clit. Her arms gave way and Lexa momentarily dropped her weight onto Clarke, who merely took the opportunity to bite on Lexa’s neck, before soothing the area with a kiss.

Lexa moaned and sank down onto Clarke’s fingers, which began moving at a steady pace. When her hips began rocking faster, Clarke used her other hand and reached down to press against her clit.

Despite her arms cramping up, Clarke didn’t stop.

“Ooh.. fuck..” Lexa’s rhythm faltered and Clarke began rubbing fast circles around her clit. It pushed her over the edge.

Lexa muscles tightened, teeth sinking into Clarke’s shoulder as a weak attempt to muffle her moans. Her thighs tightened around Clarke’s as pure bliss tore entirely through her. She rode out her orgasm before slowly lifting herself off Clarke.

She settled next to the blonde and pulled the covers over them.

“Hot damn, Clarke.” Lexa was still trying to slow her breathing.

“Yeah.. same,” Clarke turned over, placing an arm around Lexa’s waist. She lifted her head as Lexa stuck her arm under her neck.

Clarke placed soft kisses against Lexa's neck as they both recovered and cooled down. Exhaustion quickly took over both women as they both fell into a very content slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, or what you want to happen! Any and all feedback is helpful <3


	4. The Afternoon After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up alone, Raven is called into work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapters a bit longer since this update happened later than I wanted to. A couple things, firstly Clexa is endgame (always). I'm still figuring out how, but it will happen! (if you have any ideas let me know lol). 
> 
> I was also thinking of making the next chapter more Lexa centred, her POV. What do you think?
> 
> Last thing, this was quickly edited so sorry for the mistakes. Been a bit busy with uni work plus my mental health beating me up again

 The sun was shining through the window, curtains pulled back, sunlight bouncing off the glistening fresh white snow. When Clarke woke up Lexa was no longer in the bed next to her. She sat up and took in her surroundings.

A pair of snowboard boots were airing on the balcony. Lexa’s room was pretty simple. There was a wardrobe built into the wall, an additional set of drawers against the wall and a floor lamp beside it.

Despite minimal furniture, the place looked well lived in. Her various jackets, including the blue and beige one Clarke recognized, were hanging on a set of wall hooks. A clock read that it was almost 1PM, _shit_. A second pair of snowboard boots were on the floor in the corner, alongside two helmets. A laptop and some books were stacked on the bedside table. She noticed a post it stuck onto a glass of water.

_Drink this, and help yourself to coffee or any food on the second shelf in the fridge._

The note said nothing about last night or where she had gone. It was only then, Clarke realised, that they had never traded numbers. She felt a slight tug at her chest but pushed any feelings away, still slightly flustered over what happened last night.

Clarke stepped out of bed, quickly putting her clothes back on as she left the warmth of the heavy duvet. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom, putting her hair into a messy bun and swirling mouthwash to get rid of morning breath.

Not recognising the living room gave Clarke another hint at how drunk they were last night, but now she saw that Lexa had maybe one or two roommates. There were several hoodies and fleece jackets lying around and about eight pairs of shoes by the door.

The smell of coffee got stronger as Clarke made her way to the kitchen. The pot was still warm so she poured herself a cup of coffee before opening the fridge. The sight of food made her stomach churn so she opted not to eat anything for now. She fished her phone out of her coat pocket and took a seat at the kitchen counter. _18 messages and 3 missed calls._

The calls were from Raven and Octavia so she ignored those and opened up her messages. Most of them were from this morning. She replied to her two friends that she’s up and will head back to the chalet soon. They responded demanding details of last night but it was easier to tell them in person. So after she finished her coffee, she washed the mug and let it dry on the dish rack.  

On her way out Clarke’s phone buzzed. She expectedly it to be another text from her friends but was surprised to see it was a Facebook friend request from Lexa. She couldn’t help a small smile forming.

Her phone buzzed again, it was a message from Lexa. _Should I open it now? Does that seem too keen? Ah fuck it._

L: Hey Clarke, hope you had a good time last night, I know I did. A bunch of us have the day off tomorrow, just wondering if you’d like to hit the slopes with us? Anya and the boys from last night will be there, Raven and Octavia are welcome as well.

Clarke typed and re-typed her reply before sending it off.

C: Hey Lexa, I had a great time and I’m glad you did too! That sounds fun, I’ll ask the others and let you know :)

* * *

 Some of the employees were having trouble saving data onto the database and the only programmer had called in sick. So today Raven had found herself in the office, frantically fixing the system, searching for where the code had gone wrong.

“You alright?” a familiar voice caused her head to look up.

“Hey Anya, sorry just a bit stressed right now.” As much as she wanted to talk to the woman, without a properly functioning database they were forced to check guests in manually. It was tedious and time consuming, and the entire building was waiting for her to debug the damn thing.

“Yeah, I think the whole office can hear your frustration,” the taller woman teased.

Raven should have been annoyed, but she wasn’t, not at Anya.

She sighed, “I fucking hate programming. I don’t know how people do this all day. Plus, I’m hungover as hell.”

“I brought you a coffee, figured it might help considering how much you drank last night,” Anya said placing it on the desk.

“Oh you’re absolutely amazing,” Raven graciously took a sip from the much needed third coffee of the day.

“Well, when you’re done with that I actually do need some help with my stupid computer. Come ‘round later,” it was more a statement than a question.

Raven shook her head at the cockiness but still smiled, “Yeah, will do Anya.”

Last night Raven had learned just how much Anya could handle her alcohol. My _god_ Raven was destroyed by the end of the night. After the fourth tequila shot she didn’t remember much apart from Octavia creased over in laughter at something someone said and vague images of Anya and Octavia carrying her back to her chalet apartment.

Her phone ringing just after 9am woke her up suddenly. Over the pounding in her head she had just been able to hear her boss apologetically begging her to come in. She was meant to have the day off but Raven had always been hard-working, so agreed.

She had run into Anya walking into work and she was not at all spared from stories of the previous night.

“At one point you couldn’t even stay standing on your own two feet, that’s when decided it was home time. I’m impressed though, your kissing was still pretty great,” Raven nearly choked as she watched Anya walk away with a wink.

Raven had a crush Anya, there was no doubt about it. The two had enjoyed seeing each other outside of work last night, and much to Raven’s pleasure it was pretty clear Anya was into her as well. She watched the taller woman walk off to where her desk was and smiled to herself. The faster she finished fixing the database, the sooner she could go over and speak to Anya.

It was just past 1PM and several people had come in from their lunch breaks. Raven still had her face glued to the computer screen, just like it had been for the past four hours. It wasn’t like in the movies where resolving issues involved rapidly typing away. No it was more like reading someone’s messy handwriting and after a few pages finding one tiny grammatical error. It was infuriating, but she was almost done. She ran the program, hoping that it was fully functional.

Thank _fuck_ , Raven sighed. She could finally take a break.

“Hey Sinclair, it should be up and running. Have reception open up the system again, if there are any issues let me know,” she put her phone back in her pocket and leaned back into her seat.

She stretched out her back, neck and arms before standing up. She had somewhere to be.

“Hey.”

“Oh hey, managed to fix the database?”

“Yeah, just finished up. What’s the issue you got with your computer?”

“It keeps resetting on its own, I tried the whole turn it off and on thing, didn’t work. Hey, have you eaten by the way? I didn’t see you leave for lunch?”

Raven raised her eyebrow, Anya had been paying attention to her.

“I haven’t actually.”

“Here,” Anya pulled out a paper bag from behind her desk and dropped in on her desk. “They were two for one, I was gonna just eat it later but you can have it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Anya pulled up a chair so that Raven could have a seat.

Raven’s phone buzzed and a peek at the notification had her chuckling.

“What’s up?” Anya asked curiously.

“Clarke’s just woken up.”

“Oh yeah, that was fun to walk in on in the morning,” Anya grimaced.

“Wait what?!”

“Yeah, I live with Lexa. I’m just glad they were done by the time I got home,” the two girls couldn’t help but laugh.

Her phone buzzed again, causing Raven to smile.

“What now?” Anya asked intrigued.

“Apparently Lexa just texted Clarke and she’s losing her mind.”

Anya sat up straight, “Wait what?”

Raven eyed the other woman, “What? Is there something wrong? Is Lexa like married or something? What’s up?”

She waited for Anya to respond, her mind trying to figure out what would have caused that reaction from her.

“Lord no, nothing like that,” Anya replied much to Raven’s relief. “I’m just surprised, Lexa normally doesn’t text the next morning..”

The face Raven made at her demanded an explanation.

“I just mean, okay look, we work in a ski resort. Most people who come ‘round don’t stay for very long. It was perfect for Lexa. She wasn’t looking for anything more than a one night stand, that is at least to my knowledge. Maybe Clarke changed her mind, who knows. I’ll grill her tonight. I don’t really want to say anything more, not really my story to tell y’know.”

Raven didn’t know what to think about that. Was it good? It mean Lexa was into Clarke, right? But it might also mean that Lexa was a player, and she didn’t want to see her best friend get hurt.  

As curious as she was, she didn’t know Anya or Lexa well enough so decided not to jump to any conclusions. 

* * *

 “I’m back!” Raven yelled as she got back to the chalet. She put down her bag and collapsed onto the sofa next to Octavia.

“Hey Rae, how was work?”

“Tiring, not fun, don’t do it. Where’s Clarke?” she asked noticing the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

“She went to take a shower, should be out soon,” Octavia closed her laptop and turned to her friend.

“Hope you waited for me before you questioned her.”

“Of course I did. Oh, here she comes,” both girls looked over as Clarke emerged from the bedroom door.

“Debrief time!” Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven dragged her over to the sofa.

“Oh my god you guys, I can’t believe I did that,” Clarke got to the point knowing there was no escaping her two best friends.

“Details, Clarke, details,” they prodded.

“Really guys?,” Clarke playfully punched Octavia in the arm before curling into the sofa, her face growing red.

Clarke filled her friends in, earning her a round of applause, “Get IN Clarkey!” Raven cheered.

When Clarke left to dry her hair, Raven turned to Octavia.

“Hey, O. I was chatting to Anya at work just now, she mentioned that Lexa doesn’t normally text in the morning and normally just sticks to one night stands.”

“Hm,” Octavia sat in thought for a second, “Well I guess it makes sense considering she works at a holiday destination. She also did seem really confident, although to be fair with her looks I’m not surprised. But then also, she did text Clarke.”

They decided Clarke should be part of this conversation. 

* * *

Clarke was conflicted. Raven and Octavia had told them about what they learned about Lexa and she was struggling to figure out her emotions. There was no denying that they had fun, and that she was really _really_ attracted to Lexa. And the fact that Lexa had messaged her in the afternoon, meant something. Right?

But then of course there was the big issue of the fact that they were on holiday. Long distance was never something she wanted to do, let alone in a new relationship.

Jeez, _relationship,_ she had bumped (literally) into this girl a couple times, then slept with her once.

“We are leaving in a few days. I guess either just see her for a couple of days or just leave as it is?” Raven said laying out some options.

“Oh, she asked if we wanted to go skiing tomorrow, all of us. I thought it’d be pretty cool to hang out, plus you’d get to see Anya outside of work. That kinda takes away not seeing her again..”

“Hey Clarke, this doesn’t mean never see or talk to her again. Maybe we should go out tomorrow, then see how you feel after?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They all knew that the option that made the most sense would be to not pursue anything with Lexa. Raven had to stick around for another month or so, but Clarke and Octavia were leaving in four days.

As much as she told herself not to get attached, once Clarke had her mind set on something it was hard for her to let go. So she was determined not to fall for this woman. She would see her tomorrow, have a good time on the slopes with all their friends around, and in a few days she would return to the US. Maybe they’d stay friends, or maybe she’d never see this woman again. Clarke may not have been aware, but her friends saw a face full of dejection as they ended the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case any of you are worried, Lexa isn't the ho I may have made her out to be like, just part of the story ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, it helps me improve and find new storyline ideas <3


End file.
